Immortal Beloved
by Ashe-Simon
Summary: Kyoko and Ren play out mortal enemies that are intensely attracted to one another in a drama called Immortal Beloved. Continuation of Ren's Cinema
1. Disclaimer and Notes

**DISCLAIMER!** I do not own Skip Beat! or the Immortal Beloved trilogy series. They belong to Nakamura Yoshiki and Cate Tiernan respectively.

**ABOUT THE** **STORY!** This is a spin off/continuation from my song fic, Ren's Cinema. It has some light references to the story as I got the idea for this story from writing Part III, but can stand on it's own as well.

ENJOY!


	2. Chapter 1

Kyoko had crawled into bed, and was setting her alarm four the next day when she noticed that her phone was indicating a new message had arrived. Curious as to who had emailed her this late at night, she noticed it was from Tsuruga-san, and it was sent shortly after their phone conversation earlier.

_Mogami-san, I hope that your meeting with Sawara-san went well. If you need help getting to the office tomorrow for your meeting with Jelly Woods, I would be happy to offer you a ride as I have to be there at 0900 also, and am free until then. Please let me know. Have a good night. Ren_

Kyoko smiled at the mail. She was going to wake up early tomorrow to get to the office to avoid the crowds before she had to change into Setsu, but this would help her immensely. Tsuruga had to change into Cain at that time as well.

_Tsuruga-san, if it isn't too much of a bother, I would gladly accept. Kyoko_

Sending the mail, Kyoko turned off the light, and made her way over to her futon. Her phone beeped a few minutes later with her senpai's reply.

_I wouldn't have offered if it was a bother. I will be there at 0830 to pick you up. Good night Kyoko. Ren_

Blushing at the use of her name, Kyoko grinned, readjusted her alarm time, and went to sleep.

Ren arrived at Darumaya ten minutes early, and checked his appearance in the mirror before going to knock on the door. A stern faced Taisho answered, and Ren nervously greeted Kyoko's surrogate father. Okami quickly came a few seconds after, and invited him in, as Kyoko wasn't quite ready. Sitting down with the couple as they finished their breakfast, Ren chatted easily with Okami until the young actress came down the stairs a few minutes later.

"Good morning Tsuruga-san, I'm sorry for the delay. Are we going to be late?" Kyoko greeted.

"No, we'll be fine, I was early anyways. Are you ready to go?" Ren asked.

"Yes, just let me get my shoes. I'll be off for the next 2 days Taisho, Okami-san." Kyoko said.

Okami smiled and nodded, "yes Kyoko-chan, you told us. Be careful."

"I will. I'm off." Kyoko replied, bowing quickly, before heading towards the door. Ren also made his good byes before following Kyoko out and to his car. Climbing in, he waited until she had fastened her seatbelt before heading off.

"I hope you don't mind, but we have to stop and grab Yashiro before heading to LME." Ren said.

"Oh, that's fine. You're the one giving me a ride. I can't complain. Also, thank you for the ride Tsuruga-san." Kyoko replied, awkwardly trying to bow in her seat.

"I don't mind Mogami-san. Besides, it's on the way, and we are headed to the same place." Ren smiled and replied, before quickly turning off onto Yashiro's exit.

"Mogami-san, could you do me a favour. Call Yashiro for me and let him know we'll be there in 2 minutes please." Ren asked handing his phone over to her. Kyoko obligingly took the phone, and called Yashiro, who seemed awfully happy hearing her voice. Ending the call, she noticed that the background was a photo of her, Ren and Maria Grinning that Tsuruga-san had done something so domestic and cute as choosing a background photo like that, "I like your background Tsuruga-san. Maria looks so cute in that photo."

Smiling, Ren was happy that she didn't realize that he had that background because it had her in it, and sad for the same reason. "Thanks Mogami-san. It's one of my favourites. Not taken for work, but just for preserving a memory." Kyoko nodded. "I remember that day, Maria was adamant to spend the afternoon with the both of us. It was a good time. May I have a copy of it?" She asked.

"Sure, just send it to yourself, your email should be at the top of the list from last night. And Maria can be quite forceful sometimes, but that's part of her charm. I hope that she doesn't loose that," Ren replied, only half concentrating on her, and the other half on driving. Kyoko pulled up his email, and found 'Kyoko' at the top of the list, and fought not to blush. Her phone beeped a minute later, and she set the photo as her background also. Part because she loved the picture, part because Ren was in it.

"Maria is amazing, her birthday is coming up again, and I'm not sure what to get her."

"I know what you mean Mogami-san. I was thinking of something from Jean d'Arc again, but I'm not fond of repeating gifts. She's turning 10 this year, so I was thinking jewelry, to commemorate hitting double digits."

"I was thinking that before I realized that I couldn't afford it. So I'm back to trying to figure something else." Kyoko dejectedly said.

"Well, what about this. You can get her a jewelry box to keep it in, and we can give the gifts to her together." Ren proposed.

"Yes, that would work nicely. Thank you Tsuruga-san." Kyoko excitedly replied. Pulling in front of Yashiro's building, Yashiro quickly came over and crawled into the backseat. Before Kyoko could object to that, Ren pulled away, and headed to LME.

"Morning Ren, good morning Kyoko-chan. I must admit, I was surprised to hear your call. I didn't know Ren was going to pick you up." Yashiro said.

"Oh, that's because it was decided late last night when Tsuruga-san and I were talking. He called to congratulate me on my PV, and after Sawara-san came by about my offers, he offered to drive me." Kyoko replied smiling.

"Don't you normally go to Sawara-san about your offers. Why did he come to you? Is it because of the influx of young men hanging around LME recently?" Yashiro asked.

"Yes, it should die down soon though. The men think that I actually can be a chameleon lover," Kyoko replied, rolling her eyes. "Until then, I try to avoid LME as much as possible." Ren's grip had tightened on the steering wheel at this confession, and only loosened when Kyoko mentioned it.

"Sorry, the heavy traffic stresses me out," Ren lied, "Why don't you tell us about your new offers, Mogami-san."

Kyoko grinned, "Oh, well there were four, but I was only able to accept two. The first is next week, and is another PV about breaking free. It's mainly going to be shot on location across the city, and will take three days. The next is a lead in a drama called Immortal Beloved, based off the trilogy by Cate Tiernan. I get to be a princess who's trying to be a better person." Kyoko's eyes were sparkling by this point. Ren smiled, knowing that the young girl probably hadn't looked at the rest of the cast after reading about her role.

"I know that drama. I'm in it to, as Reyn actually."

"Ehh?! But it's not even that big a role!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"This is more of a fun role actually. I get to learn how to use a sword. Plus I like the director, I've work with him before, and he does good work." Ren half lied. In truth, he had asked the director who he wanted to cast as Nastasya, and when he said Kyoko, Ren accepted it instantly knowing that she would want the part of a princess, even one that is in rehab.

"Well that's exciting. It's going to be a month trying to balance the drama and the Heel siblings though." Was Yashiro's comment on the whole thing. Ren grinned at the words as he pulled into the his parking spot at LME, "and you're the only manager who can make that possible Yashiro."

"We have to hurry or we're going to be late meeting Jelly Woods," Yashiro said as they got out of the car. The three then stopped talking as they rushed to not be late.


End file.
